


Mutual Affection

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC warning, Shizaya - Freeform, TsukiRoppi - Freeform, alcohol use, drinking inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tsukishima invites Hachimenroppi in for a drink one day.





	Mutual Affection

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FIRST OF ALL This is my first Durarara fic, first time writing these two, and first time writing these two /together/, so it might be a little ooc. It’s [based on this drawing](https://static.zerochan.net/DURARARA%21%21.full.861868.jpg) by an artist called Kurobaka that’s absolutely adorable. ~~Also I’ve never been drunk so inaccuracies galore.~~

Hachimenroppi apparently did not have a high alcohol tolerance.

Again, the newcomer was lost. Again, he ran into the man who had approached him his first day in the city, so annoyed by his incompetence of finding his way around that he, so he claimed, would feel even more annoyed if he had seen on the news that the blonde had turned up dead in an alley somewhere.

Again, this man in a dark coat with red fur, nicknamed “Roppi”, had guided him home. Except this time, Tsukishima had invited him in.

Roppi didn’t normally drink; he wasn’t exactly fond of the taste or the consequence of a hangover in the morning, and anyway -- knowing the kind of bastards that people could be {he himself one, admittedly}, he wanted to keep himself out of a situation he could be vulnerable in.

Tsuki could hold his liquor well. Exceptionally well. He’d been drinking since high school, something perhaps surprising to some given his personality.

A drink with someone was always nice. Normally, he shied away from social invitations that involved drinking, as there always seemed to be that one guy who felt brave enough to challenge him when bombed out of the universe. Tsukishima didn’t like the ruckus, the drama, the violence. He didn’t like the way it left him feeling afterwards, when the surrounding area ended up a mess and everyone either stared at him or cheered him on for all the wrong reasons. Hurting people… regardless of how it happened, he didn’t like it at all.

Roppi seemed like a good candidate. Although he had something of a sharp tongue, he never cut him with it. He could instigate, he could be cold or even downright cruel -- but for some reason, Roppi seemed to spare him the contempt he showed everyone else. The blonde had picked up on that early on, and while mildly troubled by the man’s dismal outlook, he found himself feeling less nervous as he usually did around other people.

Roppi wasn’t exactly a fan of socializing, but he too felt the same. Though he by no means had intention of letting down his carefully-crafted walls around the bartender any time soon, the usual tension that built up in his neck was absent.

Tsukishima remained a bit reserved as he drank. He could feel a slight buzz coming on, his cheeks tinted with a pink blush indicative of that. He quietly, attentively listened as Roppi mentioned various destinations throughout the city for him to use as landmarks in case he got lost again -- a tendency he had on his way home from work at night. Nearly every time, it seemed like, he kept running into Roppi...

“You can’t rely on me forever, Tsuki-chan,” the dark-haired male said coolly, reclining back on the couch, arms spread out above him as he sipped from his glass. Tsuki could see the blush in his face, slightly more pronounced than his own. Whether Roppi realized it was beyond him. He was always so heavily guarded, but the man looked completely relaxed. Just the slightest scowl in his eyebrows present, but that was about it.

“Guess I can’t,” the blonde murmured, a bit intrigued by this open behavior. Whatever look that Roppi was trying to keep up was slipping. Unlike his typical gloomy self, he was _smiling_ , and dear, did Tsuki prefer it so much more over that dark, shit-eating grin he so often wore. He found himself staring a little, making a curious observation of how soft and pretty Roppi’s lips were. It made him blush.

“Tsuki-chan?”

He had not realized his mind had wandered off. Roppi’s face was suddenly a mere inches apart from his, eyes wide, cheeks with drunken flush, and lips oh-so-perfect causing him to startle.

Tsukishima leaned back, flustered. “R-R-Roppi…”

Roppi’s lips broke into a goofy little smile, something so… uncharacteristic, Tsuki had wondered briefly if perhaps this was all a dream…

“It’s adorable when you’re lost, Tsuki-chan.”

Alcohol was making it hard to comprehend the situation. Whatever it was, Roppi himself wasn’t quite sure. 

He felt… better than he ever did before. Whatever dark clouds were over him were, well, gone now. His hatred of everything even felt like it went down a notch. He felt… lovely.

All the blonde did was blink, and then Roppi’s hands were on either side of his hips. Their faces were ridiculously close again, as the dark-haired male had leaned forward. Tsuki felt his anxiety creeping up on him the longer they remained like that, and then -- it skyrocketed when Roppi’s nose pressed into the side of his neck.

“O-Oi...”

Tsukishima was pretty with it most of the time, but he did not know what the fuck to do in his current situation. Well, he did, but not without hurting Roppi’s liquor-influenced feelings.

Roppi sniffed Tsuki’s neck, deciding he liked the cologne the blonde used. He didn't often partake in such social customs, but maybe he could buy some of this cologne for Tsuki as a gift sometime. It was really, really nice smelling. Roppi liked it.

Something about what he was currently doing felt off, but the dark-haired male wasn’t able to pinpoint it. All he could think about was the well-defined shoulders Tsuki had, and the nice, firm chest that Roppi found he enjoyed nuzzling his face against. The taller male’s body radiated with warmth, and Roppi, someone quite commonly cold, wanted to steal some of it. Tsuki could think of it as payment for all the times Roppi had helped him out before, he decided.

A few minutes had passed and Roppi was _still_ touching him, if not, traveling south in his apparent exploration of his body, but Tsukishima permitted it, just not without the exception of some stiffness because the blonde was not only unfamiliar in this area, he was _drunk_ on top of it, and that just made things all the more dream-like.

The lower Roppi’s head sank, the higher his rear rose, and as anxious as he might have been before, Tsuki couldn’t help but crack a grin. He leaned over to give an affectionate pat on Roppi’s bum, laughing when the smaller male began to shake it in the air. It was adorable, _so_ adorable…

Of course, in their current state, Tsuki could not quite recall the real Hachimenroppi, nor did he grasp the rarity of the situation. Roppi himself couldn’t remember why he was so filled with hate. The sun was shining {...somewhere in the world}, the air was clean, and Tsuki was warm. Roppi liked warm.

He also liked him.

“Nn?”

Roppi had his arms wrapped around the blonde’s middle, face successfully buried in his lap. But Tsukishima could have sworn he heard something.

“Like… I… Tsukishima…”

It was muffled, repeated over and over in a drunkenly manner. The blonde slowly deciphered the words as none other than what should have been obvious, but thinking was a little hard right now.

That didn’t mean Tsuki’s face wasn’t bright red, however.

He combed his fingers through the other male’s hair, realizing how much he liked him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Better title suggestions are welcome. xD"
> 
> I'm not sure when or if I'll write for them again, but I hope it was sensible. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
